


Mr. In-Vince-Ble

by nanuk_dain



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Vince share early morning coffee and a few fond memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. In-Vince-Ble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Brian/Vince fic challenge](http://quarter-mile.livejournal.com/263892.html), concerning the manip "Good Morning, Mr. In-Vince-Ble" posted below

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0006xhg4)   


 

“Good Morning, Mr In-Vince-Ble.” Brian heard a sleepy voice grumble next to his ear, then there were lips on his neck and a hand stole his mug. He looked up from the magazine he'd been reading, even though he didn't really need to in order to know that it was Vince. Nobody else would dare to steal his coffee this early in the morning.

“You're awake early.” Brian greeted him and let his hand caress the hair that was still completely messy from sleep. A real bed-head. And somehow Vince even managed to look cute with it. Not that he'd ever admit that he liked Brian calling him that.

“Dom wants me at the garage for the Mr Martinez' Toyota.” Vince replied, mostly into the mug, but Brian managed to understand his muffled words anyway.

Brian let go of the magazine and pointedly glanced at the bright orange mug. There was a Supra printed on it and the letters 'Mr. In-Vince-Ble' curved above the car. “That's mine, you know?”

Vince turned to look at the mug in his hands as if he hadn't realised he'd been holding it, then he threw Brian a totally fake innocent smile. “But there's my name written on it, not yours.”

Brian just snorted.

***

It had all started with a joke.

They'd been at the Toretto house for dinner early in his undercover assignment, and Brian hadn't managed to avoid Vince as well as he had hoped, and at one point the inevitable clash had ensued. It was about something as trivial as how to grill the steaks, but that hadn't kept Vince from throwing a punch at Brian's face. He'd managed to duck and shove Vince backwards before Dom and Leon intervened. Letty and Mia had just shaken their heads and hadn't spared them a second glance, while Vince had stormed off into the house.

“You're really invincible, aren't you?” Jesse asked and shook his head with a grin on his face.

Brian looked up, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean in-Vince-ble.” Jesse repeated and enforced the middle of the word while gesturing with one hand in the general direction Vince had disappeared to. “He can do what he wants, he just can't intimidate you – and he knows it. I've never expected that to happen – he always managed to get everybody to cower. Apart from us, that is.”

“In-Vince-Ble, hm?” Dom asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement obvious in his gaze, and took a sip of his Corona. “That's probably exactly what he needs. He just doesn't know it yet.”

A few days later, Jesse had given Brian the bright orange mug with “Mr. In-Vince-Ble” and a Supra printed on it. Brian just knew he had designed it and his grin had been as wide as it could possible get when he had turned to show the mug to Vince. Who'd been caged inside the chassis of a Honda at that point and didn't have any possibility to react in what he would have considered an appropriate fashion, so he'd only growled and turned to glare at Jesse. Leon had been on the floor, he'd been laughing so hard.

It had become a running gag within the team, much to Vince's annoyance. Brian just loved the mug and used it on every possible occasion. Especially when Vince was around. He sometimes wondered that the mug had survived that long, he'd always expected Vince to get rid of it at some point. Maybe it was because it was Jesse's work that he didn't. Having The Wrath Of Jesse on your head wasn't a good thing before Race Wars.

It was only after the... _shift_ in their relationship that Vince had developed a sweet spot for The Mug. Brian had found him use it ever so often, as if he was trying to make a point. It hadn't escaped any member of the team, either. The smirks had been a real torture.

***

“Would you mind giving it back?” Brian asked and tried to reach for his coffee. Vince just stepped back and emptied the mug in one pull.

“I'll make you a fresh one.”

“You'll better.” Brian replied and glared at him, trying to suppress the smirk that was threatening to show. This situation held an educational value and he couldn't ruin the effect by letting on that he was rather amused than pissed. He suspected Vince already knew, though.

“I'll even give you a fresh mug and take this one myself.” Vince offered and grinned at Brian, his face a picture of innocence. He tried, at least, but the innocent thing never really worked on Brian. Which he was very well aware of.

“I'm In-Vince-Ble, remember?” Brian pointed out and turned on his chair until he was facing the counter where Vince was making fresh coffee. “That look won't work.”

“It's worth a try.” Vince replied and shrugged. He switched on the coffee machine and came over to Brian, his steps slow and predatory, his grin mischievous. Then he leaned over Brian and began to nuzzle his neck, knowing fully well what it did to him. “I'm sure with the right arguments, I can con-Vince you.”

Brian chuckled and leaned back to give Vince better access to his neck, eyes already closed. “Go on, then. Con-Vince me.”


End file.
